<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2 am injuries with a side of "oh god i think thats trauma" by Kit (KittheKarkles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281935">2 am injuries with a side of "oh god i think thats trauma"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit'>Kit (KittheKarkles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury, Parent Sam | Awesamdude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is awoken to an injured Tommy on his doorstep. Dad mode activated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2 am injuries with a side of "oh god i think thats trauma"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud banging and shouts brought Sam out of his sleep, the hybrid glanced at the clock as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>2:49  </p><p>Notch, someone better be bleeding out or he was going to explode. Literally.</p><p>The banging got louder, and he hurried out of his bedroom, and down the stairs, trying to not trip over his own two feet in the dark. </p><p>He went over to the door, flicking on the light switch near it and opening the door, glaring.</p><p>That glare, however, softened, and then morphed into a look of worry as he saw the one and only TommyInnit standing in his doorway, slightly bloody, soaking wet from the rain that had been storming all night, and holding his left arm, the shoulder looking too limp and out of place to be alright.</p><p>Tommy looked up at Sam, eyes red and puffy, a wry smile on his face. "Nice weather we're having, eh?" he said, trying to laugh, before wincing from pain.</p><p>"Oh god-" Sam quickly ushered Tommy inside, closing the door, and leading him to the couch, he could clean the blood off later. </p><p>"Tell me what happened Tommy." Sam said while rummaging through cabinets, getting some bandages and a healing potion. </p><p>"Well, you see, I wanted to help build the Hotel, make Sam Nook happy and all, and I might have taken a small fall after slipping off some scaffolding. I'm fine though-" Tommy explained, but a sharp inhale as he tried to get up proved otherwise. </p><p>"Tommy…" Sam started. "That was very nice of you to do for Sam Nook...just please don't do it in the rain next time. Or two am for that matter."</p><p>He gave a smile before continuing. "Now, let's patch you up. Here," Sam handed Tommy the healing potion, "drink this."</p><p>The blond froze for a moment, looking at the potion, then at Sam. The white irises and black scleras looked so much more welcoming and friendly than the disappointed blue stare he was used to.</p><p>"You...aren't mad?" he asked, bracing himself for a bad answer.</p><p>Sam looked confused, "What? Of course I'm not mad. I'm more worried about you, you got hurt." he explained. But a small voice in the back of his mind whispered, "Why would he be worried about someone being mad? Who would get mad at a child who just got hurt?" He dismissed the thought, trying to focus on the matter at hand. </p><p>He saw that Tommy finished the potion while he was thinking, and glanced at the limp left shoulder. "The healing potion numbs you a little bit, but you're still gonna feel this, I need to put your shoulder back in place."</p><p>Tommy nodded, seeming a little too prepared for something that hurt like hell.<br/>
"On 3...1," Sam gently grabbed his wrist, "2...3," and then he pulled the arm forward, guiding it to the socket. There was a loud pop as it was in place, and Tommy didn't even flinch.</p><p>How much pain has this child been through to not even flinch when his shoulder is being put in place?</p><p>Sam used some of the bandages to do a makeshift sling, the arm being at roughly 90 degrees. "We'll have to go see Ponk tomorrow…" </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>    "Any other injuries…?" Sam asked.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a cut on my right leg, a rock decided to impale it. Hurt like a bitch." He said, pointing towards the location. Sure enough, there was a small gash there, ripping the boy's jeans and going decently deep. </p><p>Sam rolled up the jeans, and wrapped the bandages around the area. "Well...that's done." He glanced at Tommy, and decided to voice some thoughts.</p><p>"Are you okay? You seem...off." </p><p>Tommy looked up at Sam, and it looked like a river about to break a dam. "I- I thought you would be mad- disappointed that I fucked up again and got hurt- I don't-" his voice cracked as he spoke, and Sam just pulled him into a hug, being careful to not hurt the shoulder.</p><p>"I'm not, and will never be, disappointed or mad at you for getting hurt. I don't know who put it in your head that I would, but I never can, or will get mad at you for it." Sam said gently, rubbing Tommy's back as the dam broke.</p><p>Soon, the crying slowed down, and he could feel Tommy falling asleep on him, slowly going limp in Sam's hug. "Let's get you a blanket…" he said, gently laying Tommy down on the couch, and standing up to get a blanket and pillow from the closet. </p><p>He laid the blanket on Tommy, put a pillow under the boy's head, and turned off the lights.</p><p>And if he heard Tommy tiredly mumble "Thanks Dad…" as he went up the stairs, well, Sam didn't mention it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi. i wrote this at two am and said "fuck editing" and "i dont care if this lines up with the timeline". I havent watched a stream in a month fics are literally my only knowledge</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>